My Uke Kazegage
by MangaMistress
Summary: From the title you can easily guess that Lee will have a good chance of being the semi in this fic. Enjoy the ever so lovely smut. Read an Review please


Gaara was secretly excited today. He received a letter addressed from the leaf village, decorated with little green stickers of ducks and written in shiny emerald ink. Stickers alone gave away who the letter was from but, he was happy nonetheless. He'd been idly working at his desk when Lee suddenly appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"Peek-a-boo!" Gaara leapt form his seat, more from super-surprise-shock rather than the joyful-ecstasy Lee had anticipated. At least there's now a dent in the floor to forever commemorate that joyous time….until Gaara bashed Lee's head in for scaring him. ; Still, it was nice to finally see him. He loved the way Lee always wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck while he worked. He loved the way Lee would place a delicately wrapped finger on his own pouted lips to say he was sorry (how could Gaara stay mad at that face?) He adored Lee's 'youthful' spirit, it always put a smile on the Kazegage's face. There was something else Gaara admired about his Lee, something only Lee could and would do for him. He made him feel alive in so many ways.

XXXX

"Lee, should we really do this here? I mean…Tamari or Kankuro could walk in anytime" said Gaara with his bare back on top of the his table.

"But does that not make it all the more fun. I can tell you are very excited" That mischievous grin always made Gaara nervous for some reason. Mostly because it meant that behind those huge eyebrows there was a brain coming up with some perverted and cunning plan. And Lee's plans occasionally scared Gaara. Especially last time he turned up here; green bunnies have ever since plagued Gaara's mind.

"Does that not excite you a little Gaara-kun?" Their bare chests touched as Lee bent closer to Gaara. He couldn't tell whether his own or Lee's heart was beating faster. Regardless, his whole body felt the erratic pulse flowing through him. "Turn over", whispered Lee. As Gaara willingly did as he was told, Lee's abraded hands stroked a firm line down the spine. This was Lee's favourite technique. He called it his 'Slick Touch'. The spine connects to hundreds of sensitive nerve receptors. When touched in a special way, the sensation is carried like a current. This current of pleasure erupts soothing warmth within the body, relaxing the muscles and, most importantly, lubricating certain places. Lee lovingly lapped along Gaara's back. His mouth felt hot as he licked against Gaara's skin but then left shivering cold patches of saliva, heightening the amazing senses flowing through him. Gaara's fingers gripped the edge of his desk as Lee worked lower down his body. He bit his lip every time Lee pinched him or nibbled his ass. Occasionally Lee would stop just to stop and admire the decorative little roses blooming along his Gaara's back. Gaara used to wonder what is was that made him so recessive when it came to Lee. It puzzled him for the longest time. Maybe this was Lee's hidden skill and, on some level, it just freaked Gaara out? It could have been the idea of letting someone else in his life take over for once. Maybe that, was it? Did he like to feel vulnerable? His life had taught him that he could only rely on himself; for safety, guidance, strength and love. However, when it came to Lee, he was allowed to be someone else. Someone, no one else could see. To be dominated. The experience allowed Gaara to be touched without fear or rejection.

"Lee…please. Inside me…now"

"Aren't we pushy?" he quipped "What if I said 'no'?" Why did Lee love teasing him this much? It's almost cruel. If he didn't hurry, Gaara was going to cum before him. He felt his cheeks being spread apart. Finally, Lee was finally going to be inside him. Something did enter him but, not what Gaara wanted.

"Lee, not your fingers. Pull them out or….or I'm….I'm….." He couldn't finish. Lee had only slid two fingers inside his slicked up hole and already he could sense that feeling building up. The sensation wasn't exactly new but at the same time it felt fresh. The tight ring of muscle began to loosen around Lee's slender digits. Just when Gaara thought he might be able to stand it or a while, he felt a hand slide around his hip, brushing against the course tuft of red hair and wrap around his swollen member.

"Ah! Kami….Lee don't, I'll….Ah!" His back curled forward, leaning into Lee's amazing touch as he shot a load all over the desk. Some even managed to reach the tip of Gaara's chin. Lee continued to pleasure Gaara with his nimble fingers as he pulled Gaara into him so his back was resting against Lee's firm chest. Gaara tilted his head and gently nuzzled his nose against one of Lee's eyebrows. Lee responded by fondly licking the delicious white, teasingly dripping from Gaara's chin. It wasn't long before Gaara grew hard again which, Lee took great advantage off by slowly stroking him. Gaara felt so tight inside around Lee's fingers. So hot and nice. One finger had him moaning. Two fingers already had the tip of cock leaking like a tiny river. So, after three fingers, he was almost on the balls of his feet unable to control himself. Just then, Lee released Gaara, fingers and all and let Gaara collapse onto the desk. The site was unbelievable; just watching him there, slightly curled up on his side, breathing incredibly heavy and his eyes were filled with such lust. A look of absolute want and desire. That look, was for Lee only. Like the hungry bee after the lotus pollen, Lee crawled on all fours on top of the desk. This was a position Lee had been eager to try for a while and this seemed like the prefect opportunity. He tucked an arm under Gaara's right side while wrapping the other around his left to join his own hands across Gaara's stomach. Lee spooned him for a minute, just to let the red head get his breadth back. He peeked over Gaara's shoulder and smiled widely when he saw his cock was fully erect again. He adored Gaara's sensitive body. It always reacted to even the slightest touch. Lee used to worry about that at one point because he thought Gaara was trying to avoid him. Anyone would assume the same if someone acted that way towards them. If you reached out to casually touch someone's shoulder and their eyes went wide and their muscles clearly stiffened, wouldn't you think similarly? However, a knuckle headed, blonde was able to provide an explanation.

"Gaara just gets shy easily"

"Really? He is so distant sometimes that I have failed to notice"

"No-one really has. Not even Tamari or Kankuro."

"Well, then what do I do?" Naruto just grinned and gave Lee a classic thumbs up.

"Just do what you heart tells you" Naruto was definitely a strange character sometimes. He didn't appear the slightest bit awkward about discussing Lee's attraction to Gaara. In fact he seemed more than happy to help. _That's just like him._ The next day, Lee went straight up to Gaara and gave him a neat, little peck on the cheek. Gaara's face turned so red that Lee was worried he might melt. Good thing he waited until no-one was around.

Lee tenderly began kissing the back of Gaara's neck, tickling the short, soft red hairs that traced a line down the centre. With both hands he messaged a deep circle into Gaara's abdomen, spreading a deep warmth within. Gaara stretched his neck around to face Lee as much as possible in his position. His eyes looked so heavy like he was about to fall asleep.

"Do me, Lee. I _need_ you" If Lee really really really wanted to, he would have opened a window, stood right on the ledge and screamed from the top of his lungs just much he loved his Gaara. Although, at the moment, he was a little more preoccupied about that cute, puckered ass. So, Lee took hold of his own cock and slid the head up and down Gaara's moistened cheeks. Soft moans uttered from the mouths of both boys from the wonderful contact. Lee eagerly found what he was looking for and gently pushed his hips. Gaara winced loudly. Lee realised Gaara's instinctive reaction would be to pull away but, he kept a tight hold of his little red head. There was always that anguishing feeling of burning, ripping and tearing all at once but, it lessened each time they were together like this. Gaara slightly enjoyed the pain though. Not in the masochistic way, more in the way it reminded him that he was alive. This kind of pain, was always welcomed because it wasn't like any other pain. This kind, didn't make him feel like he was alone. Was that normal? With the kind of past he had, was it really shameful to want something like this? This was pain that he wanted, not inflicted. This kind of pain meant love, not rejection. Someone special, made him feel alive.

Lee watched intently as his own flesh moved in and out of Gaara's tight ass. With each thrust there was slighter ease in movement and grunts began to melt into erotic moans. Just the sound of that deep, pleasured voice was enough to make Lee grow even harder while still inside Gaara. Just then, Gaara swung his arm around Lee's waist and roughly grabbed one of his butt cheeks. It felt like he was trying to push Lee more.

"Harder Lee. I…want it to…hurt more"

"You little masochist" he panted, slightly more aroused than before by Gaara's desperation. Lee clutched Gaara's hip with his free hand and gave a firm slam. Then another. Then another. He's never used this much force before but he was loving it. The sensation of those inner being sent into shock and clamping around him tightly was so unbelievably good. They'd never moved so fast together before. Gaara was unable to think straight anymore, or just think in general. All he could register was the pain and pleasure. The combination of rising, fiery heat and being split in two was just too amazing. Lee was amazing. Gaara was amazing. Their bodies moved together as one. Letting each other feel weak and strong all at once. Gaara suddenly sunk his nails into Lee as his whole body began to shakily tickle all over. He didn't even have to touch himself as he came with exquisite bliss. Lee's body arched away from Gaara while his pelvis drove deeper into that taught ass. He could feel his own cum leaking back out and dripping everywhere. The tense bliss soon subsided into that wonderful glow of aftermath. Their breathless bodies only had a moment to enjoy each other's satisfied presence when they heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"Shit!" yelled Gaara, scrambling off the desk. "That's Tamari. I just know it. Hurry hide!"

"Where?"

"Over here. Quick damn it!"

Tamari walked into her younger brother's office holding a handful of papers regarding the welcoming ceremony of the new shin obi entries into the academy.

"Okay Gaara, this is the last of it. Promise. There won't be-hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yes" he said optimistically, feigning work and forgetting his regular personality. "Why?"

"You're face is all red and you look all sweaty" She rushed straight over to him and placed and hand on his forehead._Please. Please don't look down. Damn you Lee, why's you have to be so tall that your legs can't even fit under the fucking desk. _"Oh my God, Gaara. You're burning up."

"I'm fine Tamari, really. It's just a little warmer today that usual. That's all"

"Gaara, it's raining outside" _Shit. We get a fortnights worth of rain a year and I pick today to say it's warmer than normal._ "You're sick. I'll go get a medic to check you out. When I get back you'd better be in bed resting. As quickly as she had come in, she left. Gaara was finally able to breath again.

Lee peeked out from between Gaara's knees, his hair a ruffled mess and his clothes clutched in his arms.

" I take you have not told her yet?"

"I'm working on it. Kankuro says I should just get it over and done with and deal with the mess later"

"Oh, don't worry Gaara-kun. Your sister would never hurt you"

"It's _you_ she'll kill dumbass, not me" Since then, Lee had kept a very paranoid eye on Tamari.

* * *

If you haven't guessed. I'm a _a bit _of a GaaraXLee fan. If you've spotted any typing errors that i've managed to miss, htanks but i'm, unlikely going to fix them cause i'm pretty lazy Thanks abnd please review 


End file.
